Porque eres tú
by Left Lie
Summary: -¿Por qué te gusta tanto Gray? Hace un tiempo lo había preguntado, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo nuevamente. -Porque es Gray-sama. ¿Que se supone que significa eso? -Me gustas.


**Fairy Tail, la historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima.**

 **-o-**

 **Porque eres tú…**

−Hey, ¿Por qué te gusta tanto Gray?

−No sé si pueda responder tan de repente. –Normal, había sido realmente repentino. −pero supongo que es porque me parece "genial".

¿Se supone que eso lo hace a alguien atractivo?

−Aunque, en realidad. Supongo que solo por ser Gray-sama, me gustara.

− ¿Eso no es raro? –Fue directo con eso. Eso era extraño. Ella era extraña.

Ella se rio de su respuesta.

-o-

−Gray-sama, he preparado esto para usted. Por favor pruébelo.

Nuevamente había venido de su salón al de él para darle algo.

−Gracias, Juvia.

Lo había aceptado con facilidad.

− ¡Natsu!

¿Se había percatado que lo había estado observando? No creyó ser tan obvio.

− ¿Puedes comerte esto?

− ¿No lo quieres?

−No estoy muy bien del estómago, pero no quiero tirarlo. Oh, no te preocupes. Su comida es deliciosa.

−Gracias.

Realmente lo era.

−" _Vaya desperdicio"._

-o-

− ¿La comida fue de tu agrado?

− ¿C-como lo sabes? –No quería traicionar a Gray, pero era malo mintiendo.

¿Gray se lo había dicho?

−Por error agregue un poco de pimienta. Gray-sama detesta la pimienta, pero cuando me devolvió la caja estaba vacía.

−Lo siento. –Aunque no sabía por qué se estaba disculpando. –Sé que lo hiciste para él.

−Está bien. Si él te la dio no tengo nada que decir. Aunque no lo tomes así, procuro de no botarla y eso significa bastante para mí.

Sintió que se estaba conformando con muy poco, y esa actitud, aunque desconocía su razón, le molesto.

-o-

− ¿Otra vez vas a darle un almuerzo?

− ¡Si!

−Suerte.

−Gracias.

Ambos sabían el verdadero significado de eso.

-o-

−Esta vez sí lo comió. –Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro. –Gracias.

−No es nada.

Seguía conformándose con poco.

-o-

− ¿Porque te gusta tanto Gray? −Hace un tiempo lo había preguntado, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo nuevamente.

Quizás solo quería saber si algo había cambiado.

−Porque es Gray-sama.

¿Que se supone que significa eso?

-o-

−Escuche que se le confesaron hace unos días, ¿Harás algo?

−No, Juvia no tiene por qué interferir en algo así.

−Pero te gusta, ¿o no? – ¿Era normal quedarse de brazos cruzados?

−Pero es Gray-sama quien debe escoger.

El amor no se conformaba por solo una persona.

-o-

− ¿Alguna vez has pensado en confesarte?

−Muchas veces.

− ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

−Aun no es el momento.

− ¿Cuándo seria el momento?

−Cuando tenga mi respuesta clara.

-o-

− ¿Los sentimientos pueden cambiar tan fácil? –Desde hace días tenía la misma duda en su mente.

−Depende.

− ¿De…?

−De que o quien los haga cambiar.

-o-

− ¿Gray sabe de tus sentimientos?

−Por supuesto.

− ¿Y no dice nada?

− ¿Que debería decir?

−No lo sé, aceptarlos o... rechazarlos. Algo, supongo.

−Nunca he dicho nada formal como para recibir una respuesta por su parte. Además todo está mejor así.

−" _... ¿Así cómo?"_

-o-

−Natsu-san, no eres muy hábil hablando del amor, ¿verdad?

− ¿Por qué lo dices?

−Porque siempre eres tu quien me hace preguntas. −Le hacía gracia.

La miro fijamente antes de responder.

−Es que nunca me he enamorado.

− ¿En serio? −Se veía más interesada.

−Sí, ¿Cómo es?

−Bueno, es... extraño. –Termino con una sonrisa, como si le divirtieran sus palabras.

Oh, el amor era como ella.

-o-

− ¿Rechazo tu almuerzo otra vez?

−Si.

− ¿Estas bien?

−Si. Creo que Gray-sama está madurando.

− ¿A qué te refieres?

− ¿Sabes que es lo más doloroso de un amor no correspondido?

− ¿Qué no te corresponda? –Se sintió aún más estúpido cuando ella comenzó a reírse.

−No, las falsas esperanzas. Por supuesto, hay quienes no lo hacen con intención.

-o-

− ¿Tú sabías que no eras correspondida?

−Por supuesto.

− ¿Y por qué seguías?

−Que no le gustes no significa que debas rendirte. Puedes levantarte e intentarlo una y otra vez. Solo… debes saber cuándo detenerte.

-o-

−Gray es un idiota.

− ¿Por qué?

La miro por unos segundos.

−Solo lo es.

-o-

− ¿Tienes hambre?

− ¿Cocinaste demasiado?

−Algo así, es un hábito que no he logrado borrar.

−Me siento como un perro al que le dan las sobras.

−Oh, no tienes que comerlo si no quieres.

−No me estoy quejando. –Le sonrió antes de quitarle lo que le ofrecía.

-o-

−Si te traigo algo a menudo, ¿Lo aceptarías?

− ¿Soy el sustituto de Gray?

− ¡No! Es solo que sigo preparando más de lo que puedo comer. Y Natsu-san suele tener hambre. Además de que se siente bien cuando alguien más prueba tu comida, así que… −Se enredaba con sus propias palabras mientras intentaba arreglarlo.

No lo había dicho con mala intención, pero ella lo malinterpreto.

−Está bien, acepto. Además tu comida es deliciosa.

-o-

"A los hombres se les conquista por el estómago".

Nunca había entendido esa frase.

-o-

−No tienes muchos amigos, ¿verdad?

−Natsu-san eso fue un poco grosero.

− ¿Eh? ¿En serio?

−Sí, pero continua.

−Es que como siempre estás sola. Rara vez te veo acompañada.

−No es que no tenga amigos, es solo que de vez en cuando me gusta estar sola.

− ¿Entonces por qué nunca me dices que me aleje? ¿No necesitas también tu tiempo?

−Pero es diferente, porque realmente me gusta estar contigo, Natsu-san.

-o-

− ¿No te molestare aún más ahora?

−No, para nada. En realidad me agrada.

−Me alegra, porque no te dejare en paz.

No podría escaparse ahora que estaban en la misma clase.

-o-

− ¿Cómo vas superando al desnudista?

− ¿Qué apodo es ese Natsu-san? –No podía evitar soltar unas risas.

− ¿Nunca has visto cómo es?

−Sí, pero… −Se avergonzó al recordar las escenas que el chico protagonizaba.

− ¿Tienes alguno?

− ¿Un que…?

−Un apodo

−Bueno, un viejo amigo me suele decir mujer de la lluvia. –Estaba indecisa al inicio sobre si comentárselo. −Gajeel-kun puede ser muy grosero a veces.

− ¿Gajeel? El suele decirme Salamander. Suena como "Salamandra". Siempre lo usa cuando busca que le dé una paliza. –Recordó la horrible cara de su amigo cuando se burlaba de él.

− ¿En serio? A mí me parece lindo.

¿Había escuchado bien?

− ¿Dije algo raro?

Debía estar bromeando.

-o-

−Juvia, la mujer de la lluvia.

−Suena ridículo, lo sé.

−Sí, pero es gracioso.

Le gustaba mucho como sonaba.

-o-

−Natsu-san, ¿te gusta alguien?

− ¿Por qué preguntas?

−No lo sé, solo se me ocurrió.

−No.

Se sintió incomodo dejar la conversación hasta ahí, había alcanzado un punto incómodo.

−En realidad no sé cómo se siente que te guste alguien, ¿Cómo te das cuenta?

−Pues… creo que uno se da cuenta cuando comienza a pensar mucho en esa persona, a mirarla y se siente especialmente cómodo junto a esta. Creo que… así es como comienza.

− ¿Así te sentiste con Gray?

−No.

-o-

− ¡No lo entiendo!

−Natsu-san, estamos en la biblioteca por favor no grite.

−Pero es que es muy complicado.

−Solo son formulas.

−Eres muy mala profesora.

−No digas eso cuando me ofrecí a ayudarte.

−Es verdad. Matemáticas y el gustar de alguien. Tus explicaciones son muy confusas.

−No estamos hablando de amor, Natsu-san

−Pero es que me molesta no captarlo

− ¿Por qué esta tan interesado en el tema?

−N-no lo sé.

−Natsu-san. –insistió.

−Solo, explícamelo otra vez.

-o-

−Ósea que hay distintas formas de que te guste alguien, y distintos tipos de amor ¿Qué tontería es esa?

Sentía que su cerebro iba a explotar, por más que lo pensaba no cobraba sentido.

−Algo así, pero ¿Por qué tan interesado? ¿Le gusta alguien?

−Eso quiero averiguar.

-o-

− ¿A qué te referías con: Me gusta porque es Gray? –cuestiono intentando imitar su voz.

−L-lo que escuchaste. –Se sentía avergonzada de que le recordaran algo que había dicho.

− ¿Significa que para gustarte tengo que ser como Gray? ¡Qué horror! Tendré que ser un amargado desnudista. Tienes unos gustos muy raros.

−N-no-no me refiero a eso –estaba muy avergonzada. —Es que cuando te gusta mucho una persona, no existen cosas específicas que hagan que te guste. Es algo como… lo que compone a la persona ¡Si, eso! Lo que la compone.

−Respira antes de que te ahogues. –bromeo al verla con el rostros rojo de la vergüenza.

Tan avergonzaba estaba, que paso por alto su confesión.

-o-

− ¡N-natsu-san!

− ¿Qué?

−N-nada.

−Ok.

− ¡Natsu-san!

− ¿Qué?

−N-no es nada.

−" _¿Un juego?"_

-o-

−L-lo que dijiste hace unos días, ¿Qué fue?

− ¿Qué cosa? –había dicho muchas cosas como para recordar cada una de ellas.

−Sobre que… para gustarme tú tendrías que ser como Gray, ¿Qué significaba?

−Lo que dije, pensé que eso tendría que hacer alguien para gustarte.

−Oh, entonces ¿era una broma?

−No, era en serio.

Jamás la había visto tan pálida.

−Me gustas.

-o-

− ¿Por qué estás tan inquieta?

−Porque me dijiste que te gusto, ¿Cómo se supone que deba estar?

−No lo sé, pero verte ir de un lado a otro me está mareando. –se detuvo y tomo asiento frente a él.

− ¿Cómo es que estas tan tranquilo?

− ¿No debería? –levanto la cara de su comida para mirarla.

− ¡No! Digo, no sé. No sé cómo se supone que debemos actuar.

−No estaba buscando una repuesta de tu parte, solo quise decirlo.

− ¿Solo decirlo?

−Sí, ¿no habías sentido eso antes?

−Sí, creo que sí.

-o-

− ¿En serio está bien que no te dé una respuesta?

−Claro.

− ¿No te molesta?

− ¿Por qué lo haría? Sabía desde un inicio mi situación.

− ¿Pero entonces por qué lo hiciste?

− ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que daba igual que no fuese correspondido, se podía seguir intentando?

−Sí, pero.

−Bueno, yo quiero hacerlo. Esto es algo totalmente nuevo así que estoy emocionado.

−Eres demasiado positivo, Natsu-san. Es sorprendente.

-o-

− ¿Por qué te gusto?

−No lo sé.

Lo miro sorprendida

− ¿Necesito decir una razón?

−Eso… eso creo.

−Pues, supongo que porque eres tú, Juvia.

-o-

−" _Eso es muy injusto, Natsu-san"._

 **-o-**

 **Lo revise varias veces, pero seguro cuando lo suba encontrare más errores.**

 **Soy Gruvia shipper de corazón, pero esta pareja me puede.**

 **Primer escrito Navia/Jutsu y tengo sentimientos encontrados con esto xD**

 **Es raro, me siento conforme e inconforme con esto. Lo escribí tal y como yo quería y me siento satisfecha porque en su mayoría son diálogos, ósea cumplí lo que me propuse; pero también creo que hubiese podido darme para más, pero entonces se contradeciría con la primera y argh, es complicado.**

 **Por cierto, feliz año nuevo.**


End file.
